


Riccioli - La Prima Indagine Di Thomas McGuigan

by MCD_ShipperFatale (xvictoriadoyle)



Series: Riccioli & Co. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/MCD_ShipperFatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte tutto in un paesino desolato della Scozzia: a causa di una scommessa, il giovane poliziotto Thomas McGuigan si ritrova catapultato nella frenetica realtà della capitale del Regno Unito, Londra.<br/>Qui, con l'aiuto di un medico legale improvvisato barista e della sua patner, una ricca ereditiera, finirà coinvolto in un caso nazionale, che potrebbe ribaltare le basi del governo inglese. </p><p>Ma a Londra, tutto sarà completamente diverso da come aveva immaginato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To London

**Author's Note:**

> Penso che il maggiore ringraziamento vada alla mia moglia, Giada, che è stata fondamentale per la nascita di questa storia. I personaggi e la trama, in fondo, sono anche un po' suoi, ed è stata capace di sostenermi anche nei momenti in cui pensavo che Riccioli non avrebbe mai avuto fine.  
> Ringrazio poi l'uomo delle triade, che si è occupato di creare il meraviglioso fanmix "Frappuccino" *u*
> 
> Riuscire a concludere questa storia è stata una grande soddisfazione, sopratutto personale, perchè mi ha fatto ricredere nelle mie capacità di scrittrice. E' la mia grande epopea, nonostante sia comunque relativamente breve.  
> Ma in fondo, è il primo romanzo originale, e sono fiera del modo in cui è venuto. ❤

Thomas aveva sempre odiato svegliarsi presto, perciò amava vivere in Scozia.  
Lì, non c'era nessuno che si alzava prima delle nove di mattina e il ristretto corpo di polizia, di cui la sua famiglia faceva parte da generazioni, non prendeva servizio prima delle dieci, dando a tutti loro il tempo di alzarsi con calma e fare colazione del piccolo dinner nella piazza, che all'occorrenza diventava pub e ristorante, per poi arrivare con cinque minuti di ritardo. Ma non c'erano cartellini elettronici da timbrare, batava una firma sul solito foglio presenze alla scrivania della vecchia segretaria, Mrs. Jones.

Le abitudini di un ventoso paesino della Scozia, per sfortuna del giovane poliziotto, erano completamente diverse da quelle di Londra: ma lui, non ne aveva nessuna idea, quindi aveva fatto un sorriso felice quando gli era arrivata la lettere a comunicare che aveva superato l'esame da detective, fatto per scommessa, e presto sarebbe stato trasferito in una grande città, di cui fino a quel momento aveva letto solo nei libri.  
Era spaventato di lasciare la sua famiglia, certo, ma sarebbe stato il primo McGuigan a lasciare il paese da quando il suo bis bis bis nonno ci era arrivato con moglie e figli, e la cosa lo emozionava. Ovviamente, aveva promesso che sarebbe tornato per le vacanza, e aveva accettato di partire con la sorella minore, Sarah, che aveva ricevuto un'offerta di lavoro in Inghilterra, di cui non aveva parlato a nessuno concretamente. Ma, ehi, la loro non era il tipo di famiglia che si legge i messaggi del cellulare a vicenda.

Così, Sarah, Thomas e loro padre Steven avevano fatto quasi sei ore di macchina, con la vecchia auto di famiglia un po' sbilenca, arrivando all'aeroporto più vicino giusto in tempo per prendere l'aereo che gli avrebbe portati a Londra, che avevano però quasi perso a causa dei quindici minuti abbondanti di saluti.  
Una volta saliti a bordo, Sarah aveva indossato gli occhiali vintage comprati nell'unico negozio di abbigliamento del loro piccolo paesino e gli aveva sorriso, per poi addormentarsi con le cuffiette nelle orecchie.  
Lui invece si era stretto al sedile, aveva chiuso gli occhi e pregato che l'aereo non sarebbe caduto proprio mentre loro erano a bordo.  
Alla fine, grazie a una pillola, aveva dormicchiato anche lui, così profondamente che la sorella gli aveva dovuto urlare nell'orecchio “Siamo a Londra!” per svegliarlo, portandolo quasi a saltare in aria per lo spavento.  
Si era alzato dal suo posto, ancora scosso, e si era trascinato dietro la valigia, nera e anonima, per poi salire su un taxi e salutare la sorella, che l’aveva un appartamento in una zona altolocata nella città, mentre lui ne aveva affittato uno proprio accanto alla stazione di polizia. O se non proprio accanto, abbastanza vicino da essere raggiungibile a piedi in pochi minuti.

 

Soddisfatto e positivo, era salito a vedere quella che sarebbe stata la sua nuova casa per i prossimi anni. Era piccolo, e ammobiliata con il minimo indispensabile: una piccola cucina a gas, un letto, un divano e un bagno che non faceva pensare di essere così funzionante come doveva (e infatti l'acqua calda funzionava solo quando decideva lei).  
Ma poteva accontentarsi, in fondo era venuto a Londra per diventare un detective di Scotland Yard.

 

La mattina si era puntato la sveglia mezz'ora prima del solito, pronto a perdere i soliti quindici minuti per fare colazione e fare una camminata verso la stazione di polizia.  
Purtroppo, i suoi piani non avevano funzionato: non aveva sentito la sveglia, ed era finito ad alzarsi con quasi un'ora di ritardo. Era quindi corso fuori casa, abbottonandosi la camicia mentre camminava, e si era diretto in un posto che si chiamava Starbucks, di cui aveva letto su internet.

Sperava di fare in fretta almeno lì, ma c'era una fila così lunga che aveva perso molto più tempo di quanto prefissato, portando ad arrivare alla stazione alle dieci e mezza passate.  
Si era quindi beccato un rimprovero dal capo, l'Ispettrice Cecilia Williams, bionda, autoritaria e alta quasi quanto sua sorella, che però si era calmata e gli aveva consegnato pistola d'ordinanza e distintivo, mandandola in una scrivania in fondo all'ufficio. Si era seduto, senza guardarsi troppo intorno, a osservare la pistola. Non la aveva mai usata fuori dal poligono, in Scozia, e adesso lo metteva un attimo in ansia pensare che in una città come Londra c'erano molte più possibilità di dover sparare

 

Preso nello studiare la sua nuova arma, non aveva prestato troppa attenzione alle voce, ovviamente rivolta verso di lui. Aveva quindi alzato lo sguardo, per trovarsi davanti una giovane donna mora che gli sorrideva, i capelli fermati sulla testa con una penna e le maniche della camicia arrotolate.

“Ti ho detto benvenuto, novellino. Io sono Emilia, e mi hanno detto che tu vieni dalla Scozia; io sono stato nella capitale una volta, Edimb-”  
“Edimburgo, sì, è un paio d'ore da dove vivo io, un paesino sperduto, di quelli che non trovi neanche sulle cartine. Comunque io sono Thomas!”

Emilia gli aveva avvicinato una confezione di biscotti al cioccolato, prendendone prima uno. “Sono i miei biscotti speciali. Sai, quegli della macchinetta sanno solo di conservanti.” Lui l'aveva guardata, un attimo sconcertato da quanto velocemente riuscisse a parlare.

“Quindi benvenuto a Londra, e attento a non macchiarti più i polsini delle camicie col caffè.”


	2. Of Frappuccinos And Cinnamon Smiles

Dopo tre giorni dal suo arrivo, Thomas pensava che avrebbe cominciato ad abituarsi alla routine completamente differente di Londra.  
E invece, anche quella mattina, era uscito di casa in ritardo e per cercare di arrivare prima, si era fatto i soliti quindici minuti di strada correndo. Sapeva bene che con la metro sarebbe arrivato prima, ma non voleva ammettere che non aveva idea di come usarla per non fare la figura dell'idiota.  
Solo che, una volta arrivato a pochi isolati dal distretto, aveva sentito la pancia borbottare, ed era entrato in uno dei mille Starbucks che si trovavano in città. Questo, per qualche strano caso del destino, era praticamente vuoto e c'erano solo due o tre clienti a parte lui.  
Così si era avvicinato al bancone per ordinare, e il commesso era di spalle, intento a sistemare i vari tipi di caffè sugli scaffali al muro. Quando poi si era girato, con un grande sorriso sul viso, a Thomas erano morte le parole in bocca: era bellissimo, più di qualunque altro ragazzo che avesse mai visto. Normalmente, non si soffermava sui ragazzi, perché lui era etero, aveva anche avuto delle fidanzate in Scozia.  
E adesso non poteva farsi condizionare da quel sorriso così perfetto, da quella mascella così squadrata

“Come posso aiutarti, ragazzone?”

Si era riscosso appena in tempo per non sembrare un'idiota completo, e aveva borbottato qualcosa che somigliava a “Un caffè” con lo sguardo perso in un punto a caso della stanza, per non soffermarsi sugli occhi così chiari del commesso.  
“Secondo me sei un tipo da frappuccino con un pizzico di cannella. Posso sapere il tuo nome, adesso? Sai, devo scriverlo sul bicchiere.”

Thomas si era passato una mano tra i capelli, cercando di ritrovare un po' di contegno.

“Mi chiamo Thomas e non so cosa sia un frappuccino, ma mi fido del tuo giudizio, riccioli d'oro.”

Quando lui l'aveva guardato un attimo sconvolto, per poi scoppiare a ridere, al giovane poliziotto era caduta la faccia a terra. Non era il tipo da fare queste cose, ma quel commesso lo mandava in tilt, per qualche assurdo motivo che non riusciva a spiegarsi.  
E prima che potesse scusarsi, si era mosso a causa della fila che si era formata dietro di lui.  
Aveva quindi aspettato il suo caffè, pazientemente appoggiato a un tavolo, e quando aveva sentito chiamare il suo nome, aveva lasciato una banconota da dieci sterline ed aveva preso il bicchiere, quasi scappando via dal locale.  
Solo una volta uscito, si era reso conto di cosa c'era scritto sul bicchiere.

“Puoi chiamarmi come preferisci, Tom.”

Non aveva idea del perché un completo sconosciuto, con cui aveva scambiato a malapena due parole, gli aveva scritto quella frase sul contenitore del suo frappuccino (che si era rivelato mille volte meglio del tè o del caffè che era solito prendere, e la cannella era un tocco meraviglioso).  
E si era interrogato per gli ultimi cinque minuti di strada fino al distretto sul motivo per il quale lo avesse fatto. Così, si era seduto alla scrivania, salutando Emilia con un cenno della mano, e si era passato una mano tra i capelli, come faceva ogni volta che rifletteva, guardando il bicchiere intensamente, il cui contenuto si stava scioglieva sempre di più.  
Ma in realtà, era troppo preso dalla sua osservazione per pensare a qualunque alta cosa.  
Tanto che, per richiamare la sua attenzione, la sua collega gli aveva dovuto dare un colpetto sulla spalla, che quasi lo aveva fatto saltare in aria.  
“Il capo ci ha affidato un omicidio, un omicidio nella periferia della città. Sembra un caso interessante, e c'è già la scientifica sul posto. Manchiamo solo noi!”

Omicidio.  
L'ultima che avrebbe voluto sentire per turbare il suo viaggio tra le nuvole.

Non aveva mai seguito un omicidio nel suo paesino in Scozia, perché, fondamentalmente, non ne accadevano di omicidi, e il massimo poteva essere un furtarello per scommessa nel piccolo supermercato che vendeva prodotti biologici.  
E Thomas non aveva mai fatto troppa abitudine a vedere le vittime ricoperte di sangue. Anzi, doveva ammettere che non aveva mai visto un cadavere ucciso da morte violetta.  
Il massimo era stata la vecchia Josie, morta all'età di cento anni, nel sua villetta, morta di vecchia.  
Ma non poteva certo fare la figura del provincialotto di campagna, quindi aveva messo il bicchiere in uno dei cassetti della scrivania e aveva afferrato il cappotto, prendendo poi pistola e distintivo, mentre seguiva Emilia, che riusciva miracolosamente a camminare comodamente con i tacchi, lungo il corridoio della stazione di polizia, ancora leggermente imbambolato.

E poi, aveva spezzato il silenzio, perché non poteva certo chiamare sua sorella, se non voleva un terzo grado.  
“Credi nell'amore a prima vista?”

Lei aveva sorriso, per poi aprire la porta.  
“Ovvio che ci credo. Tutte le ragazze aspettano il proprio principe azzurro!”


	3. It Supposed To Be Just A Coffee (And Not A Date)

Durante il viaggio in macchina, visto che era Emilia a guidare, Thomas aveva preferito restare in silenzio. Non che gli dispiacesse fare conversazione con la sua patner, che, grazie a quel suo carattere frizzante, gli ricordava sua sorella Sarah (che da quando si era stabilita a Londra era stranamente più criptica del solito), ma aveva bisogno di schiarire i pensieri.  
Aveva ancora in mente il sorriso del ragazzo, a cui ancora non aveva chiesto il nome, e non sapeva proprio come levarselo dalla testa.  
Ma prima che potesse continuare a pensare a quanto fosse bello, Emilia aveva accostato dietro a una lunga fila di macchine e lui era sceso, trovandosi davanti una scena che fin'ora aveva visto solo nelle serie tv: una fila di macchine della polizia, il furgone del medico legale e i tecnici della scientifica al lavoro sul corpo, che ancora non si vedeva bene.  
Si era stretto nel cappotto, a causa del freddo di quel pomeriggio, e seguendo Emilia, si era avvicinato al cadavere in silenzio, cercando di trattenersi dal fare qualsiasi commento: la vittima era giovane, apparentemente sulla ventina, e il suo cranio era spaccato praticamente in due.  
La cosa più sconvolgente, però, era la frase scritta per terra con la vernice rossa, che quasi sembrava sangue, 'Giustizia è stata fatta'.  
Thomas, all'inizio, aveva ipotizzato che fosse un omicidio a sfondo razziale, ma quando poi aveva dato uno sguardo ai curiosi, aveva notato che erano tutti bianchi, quindi aveva deciso di mettersi in disparte e seguire la sua collega, ma poi una donna in lacrime era corsa verso la scena del crimine, urlando “Mio figlio!”. E il bravo Thomas, che nel suo vecchio dipartimento in Scozia era quello con più tatto, quello che veniva mandato dalle vecchiette che erano appena diventate vedove, si era sentito in obbligo di avvicinarsi a lei.  
Aveva cercato di calmarla e quando poi l'aveva convinta ad allontanarsi, perché “E' meglio che lei non veda suo figlio in queste condizioni.”, l'aveva fatta sedere sulle scale di un palazzo vicino.  
La donna aveva continuato a piangere e quando si era calmata, aveva detto di chiamarsi Adeline.  
Thomas gli aveva passato un fazzoletto, cercando di sembrare più gentile possibile.  
“So cosa è appena successo, ma vorrei farle qualche domanda, per capire cosa è successo a suo figlio. E' d'accordo?”  
La donna aveva annuito, asciugandosi le lacrime.  
“Conosce qualcuno che avrebbe voluto fare del male a suo figlio?”  
“Adam era la persona più buona del mondo. Lavora come meccanico in un officina in centro, per darmi una mano con l'affitto, ma lui vive da solo...”  
Il fatto che continuasse a usare il presente, era duro anche per lui. Sapeva già che quell’interrogatorio sarebbe stato la sua fine, perché lo avrebbe portato a prendere a cuore quel caso. E sa bene che farlo è il modo peggiore per far partire un'indagine.  
Poi aveva visto Emilia farli cenno di avvicinarsi, e aveva dato uno dei suoi biglietti da visita alla signora Adeline.  
“Facciamo così: adesso le mando un mio collega, darà a lui tutte le informazioni che ritiene necessarie, e se ricorda qualcosa, può chiamarmi. Le prometto che farò di tutto per scoprire chi ha ucciso il suo ragazzo.”  
“Grazie, Detective.”  
Le aveva sorriso, e dopo essersi alzato, aveva detto a un poliziotto in divisa di andare dalla madre del ragazzo, per poi tornare dalla sua collega.  
“Dicono che la vittima è stata uccisa tra le undici di ieri sera e le tre di stamattina, il medico legale darà una finestra più ristretta di tempo dopo l'autopsia. Intanto ti va di prendere un caffè?”  
E Thomas aveva colto l'occasione al volo, perché moriva dalla voglia di rivedere riccioli. “Solo se posso decidere io il posto.”  
“Affare fatto.”  
Erano saliti in macchina, Emilia si era messa al posto di guida e ora che non era distratto dai suoi pensieri, si era finalmente reso conto di quanto andasse veloce, tanto veloce da farli quasi prendere un collasso a ogni curva.  
Per fortuna, la strada fino allo Starbucks non era troppo lungo, o ci avrebbe sul serio lasciato la pelle.  
Appena sceso, era entrato dentro, cercando di non sembrare troppo ansioso di farlo. Al bancone c'era riccioli d'oro, che serviva i clienti sorridendo.  
Emilia si era avvicinata per fare l'ordine, mentre lui aveva preso un tavolo vicino alla finestra.  
La sua collega era entrata poco dopo, sorridendo, e avevano cominciato a discutere del caso, raccogliendo le poche informazioni che avevano.  
E poi, senza che neanche se ne accorgesse, riccioli d'oro si era seduto vicino a loro e aveva appoggiato sul tavolo i due caffè.  
“So che sembro un impiccione, ma visto che io e il bel ragazzo qui ci conosciamo, ho pensato di portarvi i caffè. Poi vi ho sentito parlare dell'omicidio e da bravo medico legale senza lavoro ho pensato di inserirmi nella discussione, ma solo come ascoltatore. Posso?”  
Thomas era arrossito come un peperone, mentre Emilia rideva sotto i baffi. Avevano fatto entrambi un cenno, per acconsentirli di restare.  
“Allora, posso sapere come ti chiami?”  
“Richard, è anche scritto sulla targhetta.”  
Thomas, in quel momento, voleva solo sotterrarsi. Come aveva fatto a non notare la dannatissima targhetta?


	4. What We See, Is Not Always The Truth

Alla fine, Richard si era dimostrato molto più utile di quanto non sarebbe potuto sembrare a una prima occhiata.  
Grazie a Emilia, aveva scoperto che era uno studente di medicina, un medico legale, che aveva dovuto rinunciare momentaneamente alla pratica per pagare le esorbitanti tasse universitarie di Oxford. Thomas aveva visto lo sguardo della sua partner rabbuiarsi leggermente, pensando che più tardi avrebbe potuto chiederle a cosa era dovuto.  
Intanto, per tutta la discussione, era stato più volte distratto dai così belli occhi del ragazzo seduto davanti a lui. Che, oltre a essere attraente, aveva esposto un'interessante teoria: supponeva che non si trattasse di una rapina, nonostante al cadavere mancassero l'orologio e le carte di credito, ma di un delitto passionale, commesso però con una meticolosità degna di un sociopatico. Non c'era rimorso, il corpo del giovane era stato lasciato inerme, abbandonato nel mezzo della strada.  
Aveva anche suggeritori cercare nei cassonetti vicini tutti gli oggetti "rubati" a conferma della sua teoria, e offerto i caffè consumati, prima di fare un cenno a un collega e mettersi al bancone. Solo una volta usciti, Thomas si era accorto del bigliettino infilato nella sua tasca, con un numero di telefono scritto di fretta.  
"È carino, il tuo nuovo fidanzato." Aveva detto Emilia, spezzando in silenzio dell'auto, mentre si dirigevano di nuovo di nuovo a Scotland Yard.  
Era arrostito, cominciando a balbettare. "M-ma cos-a dici!"  
"Non sono una stupida, lo vedo il bicchiere che tieni nel cassetto della scrivania, e il modo in cui li sorridi. E complimenti per il nomignolo, ti sei ispirato alla fiaba?"  
Era scoppiata a ridere, superando un taxi. Sarebbero arrivati a minuti, ma colse l'occasione al volo.  
"Parlando d'altro, perché hai fatto quella faccia quando ha tirato fuori il discorso università?"  
L'aveva notata mordersi il labbro, per poi accostare davanti a un semaforo. Il clima era tiepido, e sembravano non esserci temporali in arrivo, almeno per quel giorno.  
Le strade erano piene di turisti, incuranti dell'omicidio avvenuto in periferia, e di tutti gli altri che si erano consumati nelle settimane precedenti. Passeggiavano tranquilli, lungo il corso del Tamigi, felici. Chissà se anche Adam lo era stato, in vita.  
"Perché mi ha fatto sentire in colpa! Mio padre è, per dire un eufemismo, ricco, e quindi non ho mai dovuto pensare a questo tipo di cose. Ho scelto la facoltà, lui ha messo i soldi, e una buona parola per farmi entrare in accademia. Però adesso non credere che io sia una ricca snob, ti prego."  
"Giuro solennemente di non chiamarti mai snob!" Aveva sorriso, cercando di rassicurarla. E poi, in verità, non la credeva una ricca figlia di papà.  
Prima di dire altro, Emilia aveva parcheggiato in uno dei posti riservati. L'edificio davanti a loro era il quartiere generale di tutte le operazioni per la sicurezza e la protezione dei cittadini, in cui anche loro recitavano un'importante ruolo.  
Appena entrati, erano subito stati accolti da un'agente della scientifica con i risultati delle tracce di DNA trovato sotto le unghia del giovane, corrispondenti a un ladruncolo, Kit Rook, con qualche precedente di poco conto, che era già stato convocato in sala interrogatori, e aspettava solo loro.  
Si erano accordati per fare il poliziotto buono e il poliziotto cattivo, per poi entrare senza ulteriori indugi, anche se nessuno dei due credeva che potesse essere il colpevole, almeno secondo la ricostruzione fatta da Richard poco prima.  
Come d'accordo era stata Emilia a cominciare, sedendosi sul bordo del tavolo. "Allora, Kit, possiamo portarla per le lunghe, oppure puoi confessare subito, senza far perdere tempo a nessuno di noi. Hai ucciso Adam Cavanugh?"  
"Io non ho ucciso nessuno, ma sono felice che quel bastardo sia morto!" Aveva sbattuto i pugni, facendo vibrare il tavolo. Aveva visto Emilia mettere una mano sulla pistola, ma l'aveva fermata con un tocco leggero sul braccio.  
Ora era il suo turno, così aveva messo davanti al sospettato un bicchiere d'acqua, rivolgendoli poi un sorriso. "La mia collega é un po' impetuosa, Kit. Ma sai, noi abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto per risolvere l'omicidio."  
"Siete sbirri, io no. Era solo un ragazzino pieno di sé. Per un po' mi era simpatico, ed era bravo a distrarre i commessi durante i furti, un attore nato. Una mattina é venuto a casa mia, stringendo in mano una lettera e urlando 'La mia vita é tutta una bugia', o qualcosa di simile, e poi mi ha chiesto dei contanti, circa duecento sterline, promettendo che se i suoi sospetti erano reali, ha usato proprio questa parola, sarebbe diventato l'uomo più importante del mondo. Credevo fosse impazzito, ma mi ha costretto a dargli i soldi. Solo che, dopo settimane, non mi ha ridato non centesimo. Per questo ieri sera sono andato a cercarlo. Volevo i miei soldi!"  
"E avete litigato." Aveva suggerito Thomas, lancio un'occhiata a Emilia.  
"Proprio così. E lo stronzo mi ha pure graffiato il braccio." Si alza la manica, mostrando una fasciatura un po' sbilenca.  
"Dov'eri tra le undici di sera di ieri notte e le tre del mattino?" Era tornata all'attacco la sua patner, con sguardo minaccioso.  
"Con la mia donna, Jenna, una biondina tutto pepe. Abbiamo folleggiato tutta la notte, credo che i vicini si siano divertiti ad ascoltarci."  
Kit aveva scritto su un foglio nome completo e numero della fidanzata prima che i due uscissero, lasciandolo solo in attesa della conferma dell'alibi.  
"Non credo sia stato lui, sembra innocuo." Aveva detto, chiudendo la porta.  
"Beh, se è per questo neanche io. Domani mattina vediamoci direttamente dal tuo amico, così vediamo che ne pensa del ladro."  
Pensò per un istante che Emilia stesse cercando di farlo fidanzare. Poi scosse la testa, quando li comparve in mente un'immagine della collega vestita da cupido, con in mano arco e frecce.


	5. Only A Cup Of Tea (But With The King And The Queen)

La mattina dopo si era svegliato alle sei, per qualche miracolo divino, ed era uscito di casa, ben vestito. Si era ricordato anche di prendere il giubbotto di pelle, regalo di sua sorella Sarah per Natale e aveva percorso col sorriso sulle labbra il tratto di strada che lo separa dalla caffetteria, cercando di contenersi e non correre a tutta velocità.  
Aveva sentito appena la vibrazione del telefono, nella tasca dei pantaloni, che lo avvisava di un messaggio di Emilia, che li comunicava che il suo mocaccino e lei lo aspettavano da Starbucks. Era arrivato cinque minuti dopo, e per fortuna non troppo in ritardo.  
Aveva notato subito il tavola, a cui si aggiunge presto anche Richard, e si era seduto davanti alla finestra, cominciando a sorseggiare la bibita calda. Fuori il cielo era coperto da nuvole grigie, anche se il vento era flebile.  
"Prima di venire sono passata in ufficio a ritirare il certificato di nascita che avevo richiesto all'anagrafe" Entrambi l'avevano guardata, come a chiedere il perché di tale atto. "Era un presentimento. Potrebbe anche essersi tinta i capelli, ma la vittima non sembrava per niente somigliante alla madre, volevo sapere qualcosa di più. E comunque non l'ho ancora esaminato."  
Aveva messo una fotocopia del documento al centro del tavolino, e a un certo punto Richard aveva indicato la data di nascita, e poi il nome dell'ospedale in cui é nato.  
"Come il principe Benjamin! Il futuro re di Inghilterra è nato lo stesso giorno, nello stesso ospedale."  
"Coincidenza interessante, ricci-" Thomas si era bloccato di colpo, e per rompere il silenzio, Emilia aveva cominciato a riassumere gli eventi della sera prima, e l'interrogatorio di Kit Rook, tra un sorso dal bicchiere e un'occhiata ai suoi appunti.  
"Credo anche io che non sia il colpevole. Come ho detto, sono dell'idea che sia un omicidio passionale." Si era alzato dal tavolo, sistemando il grembiule. "Ora devo andare, ma se ci sono novità, Tommy ha il mio numero."  
Poco dopo, Emilia lo trascinava fuori dal caffè, ridendo sotto i baffi. Aveva capito già dal bicchiere, e adesso pensava di avere la conferma definitiva.  
Thomas non aveva detto nulla, rosso in viso, mentre camminavano insieme verso il commissariato, vista la bella giornata.

All'arrivo, aveva visto l'ultima cosa che si sarebbe potuto aspettare: sua sorella Sarah, con i soliti tacchi vertiginosi e i capelli biondi sulle spalle. Si faceva sempre notare, dovunque si trovasse.  
Le aveva sorriso, e poi si erano abbracciati. Ma vedeva qualcosa in lei di strano, quell'aria sospettosa che aveva attorno ogni volta che tornava da una sfilata.  
"Fratellino, non mi presenti la tua collega?"  
Ancora un po' intontito dalla situazione, aveva cercato di far finta di nulla. “Emilia, questa è mia sorella. Sarah, lei è la mia amica nonché patner”  
Dopo le strette di mano, la bionda si era appollaiata sulla scrivania, osservando il fascicolo sulla scrivania. Era sempre sta appassionata di misteri, ma non aveva mai seguito la carriera di famiglia, e aveva preferito fare la modella, visto che possedeva tutte le qualità necessarie per farlo.  
“Dimmi che hai notato la data di nascita di questo poveretto!”  
I due poliziotti si erano guardati a vicenda, ma Emilia aveva avuto l’accortezza di non rivelare nulla.  
“Non sarebbe davvero intrigante se fossero stati scambiati, e questo era il nostro futuro re? Dai, è una coincidenza troppo grande, e poi renderebbe il caso più interessante.”  
Thomas l’aveva guardata, sistemando la giacca sulla sedia. “Anche se fosse, non ci permetteranno mai di prelevare il DNA al re. Sono al di sopra delle legge, loro. In teoria, dovrebbero essere proprio loro la legge.”  
Sarah si era rimessa in piedi, indossando un paio d occhiali da sole alla moda. “Lo stilista per cui lavoro gestisce una fondazione di beneficenza per un giudice, vedo se può darti un aiutino. Basta che siate gentili.”  
Un bacio sulla guancia del fratello, sussurrando ‘Poi ti chiamo’ ed era scomparsa infilandosi nell’ascensore. La situazione si faceva ancora più strana di quanto non era prima, e sembrava assurda come situazioni, quindi entrambi erano tornati al lavoro.

Circa due ore dopo, Cecilia, il loro capo, era arrivata alla loro scrivania con un mandato fresco di firma. “Non so chi conosci, McGuigan, e non so perché, mai ha un mandato per ottenere il DNA di sua maestà. La prossima volta vorrei essere messa al corrente prima, o ti rimando il Scozia.”  
Era andata via subito dopo, facendo rumore sul pavimento coi tacchi. Emilia si era subito alzata, prendendo in mano il mandato.  
“Ti rendi conto? Stiamo per entrare a Buckingham Palace! Dovrai fare un grande regalo a tua sorella.”

Senza pensare troppo a cosa avesse promesso Sarah in cambio di quel mandato, si erano diretti a palazzo, con l’auto della sua collega, che sembrava ancora lucida.  
Una volta arrivati davanti al cancello d’oro, che per la maggior parte degli abitanti di Londra era solo una meta turistica, si era aperto davanti a loro; ad accoglierli, un membro della sicurezza, in giacca e cravatta, che gli aveva condotti all’interno del palazzo.  
Intarsi d’oro, mobili antichi ed eleganti, cameriere che si muovo silenziosamente: era proprio come chiunque si immaginava l’alloggio della famiglia reale.  
Si erano fermati davanti a un grande salone, e una volta all’interno, sul divano più grande c’erano, seduti elegantemente, i sovrani, il principe e un segretario, pronto ad annotare ogni dettaglio di quell’incontro. Sulla porta, una guardia continuava a tenere lo sguardo fisso sulla regina, con un sorriso appena accennato, che il poliziotto aveva deciso di ignorare momentaneamente.  
Mentre si inchinavano, com’era di rito in una situazione del genere, Thomas aveva notato che Emilia e il principe Benjamin continuavano a guardarsi. Lei aveva cominciato a sistemarsi una ciocca dietro l’orecchio, senza smettere di sorridere.  
Si erano seduti in un divanetto più piccolo, davanti a una teiera e alcuni pasticcini. Era stato re Bryson a spezzare il silenzio.  
“Ho sentito parlare di quel giovanotto ucciso, un grande dispiacere, e vi ho accolti qui come favore personale a un mio grande amico. Mi chiedo solo perché avete bisogno di questi campioni da me e da mia moglie.”  
Poi aveva fatto un cenno, e una cameriera aveva versato il tè per tutti. Thomas aveva preso anche una focaccina con la marmellata, la più buona che avesse mai mangiato, mentre la sua collega e il principe continuavano a osservarsi a vicenda.  
“E’ solo un controllo, vostra maestà. La vittima era nata nello stesso ospedale di vostro figlio, e anche se può sembrare una coincidenza banale, vorremo esserne sicuri.”  
La regina Victoria aveva guardato il marito, con occhi stanchi, come se non dormisse da qualche tempo. I due poliziotti sapevano che, se i due non avessero voluto, il mandato sarebbe stato un inutile pezzo di carta; in quella situazione, rappresentava più un’umile richiesta per avere quell’incontro, più che altro.  
Stavolta aveva preso parola la regina, avvolta in un elegante abito viola. “Farò arrivare tutto al vostro ufficio fra qualche ora, scortato da agenti scelti. Intanto, vorrei invitarvi a un ballo che ho organizzato, domani sera.”  
Il segretario aveva consegnato a entrambi un elegante invito dorato, prima che i reali si congedassero e loro fossero condotti di nuovo all’auto. Emilia per poco non si era messa a urlare.

“Stiamo invitati a un ballo organizzato dalla regina di Inghilterra, è una notizia meravigliosa!”

La sua collega aveva acceso l’auto, mentre lui si chiedeva se ci fosse lo zampino di sua sorella anche dietro a quello.


	6. The Invitation Of A Life

Dopo la fine del turno, Emilia gli aveva chiesto se il suo armadio vantava un completo adatto all’occasione della sera successiva. Lui aveva detto di no, candidamente, e, sorridendo, lei aveva comunicato che la mattina sarebbero passati in una sartoria, che possedeva un suo amico di famiglia e che avrebbe fatto il modo di aprirla in anticipo per loro.  
Ovviamente, sarebbe venuto anche Richard. Motivo ufficiale: dovevano informarlo sul colloquio a palazzo, ma entrambi sapevano quanto fosse tutto fuorché quella la vera ragione.

Alle sette in punto, un signore elegante aveva accolto il trio in un grande atrio e successivamente in una saletta di dimensioni poco minori. Mentre prendeva le misure a Thomas, il giovane poliziotto poteva notare bene come il barista lo stesso osservando, e li era venuto ovvio fare lo stesso. Senza quell’orribile grembiule era ancora più carino.  
Scosse la testa, rischiando di farsi pungere dallo spillo. A lui /non/ piacevano gli uomini, ecco.

Mezz’ora dopo, il sarto, che aveva detto di chiamarsi Henry, aveva detto che il completo sarebbe stato realizzato in tempo, e quando aveva chiesto il prezzo del lavoro, Henry aveva abbracciato calorosamente Emilia, liquidandoli con un semplice “E’ un regalo.”  
Tom aveva ringraziato la collega e salutando Richard, erano tornati al distretto.

La giornata era proseguita normalmente, e il caso sembrava in stallo. A causa di un sovraccarico, il laboratorio faceva arrivare la analisi lentamente e il referto del medico legale aveva solo evidenziato le conclusioni iniziali: aveva tentato di difendersi, per poi essere ucciso da un colpo al cranio tramite un corpo contundente ancora non identificato.  
Non c’erano sospetti, perché Adam sembrava davvero un bravo ragazzo, e non aveva problemi neanche sul posto di lavoro, un piccola officina.  
Cecilia, conscia e probabilmente gelosa dell’evento a cui avrebbero partecipato, gli aveva mandati a casa in anticipo.  
Emilia si era diretta a casa, mentre lui era passato nella sartoria della mattina e, appena Henry gli aveva consegnato il regalo, aveva chiesto come lui e la collega si conoscessero.  
“Sono solo suo nonno.” Aveva risposto, sorridendo, mentre lui usciva con l’abito in mano.

Una volta all’appartamento si era preparato in fretta, aspettando alcuni minuti che venisse Emilia a prenderlo.  
Nel tempo della strada, avevano ascoltato solo canzoni che nel titolo contenessero ‘Royals’ o una qualunque derivazione della parola, per un assurdo caso del destino. All’arrivo, erano stati accolti come tutti gli altri invitati, tra cui figuravano conti e vari nobili, da un valletto con una maschera bianco brillante per ognuno di loro, ed erano giunti poco dopo alla Sala Grande: ogni angolo era decorato, coperto di candida neve artificiale, e le note di un gruppo musicale avvolgevano la sala.  
Presto, la regina si era avvicinata a loro, vestita in un maestoso abito rosso, ringraziandoli per essere venuti e complimentandosi con Emilia per l'outfit che aveva scelto, uno svolazzante abito color porpora.  
Al seguito del ballo iniziale dei due reali, era tradizione che il principe scegliesse la dama con cui ballare. Evitando gli sguardi di tutte le varie ragazze che sorpassava, Ben, che indossava un’elegante maschera nera, si era avvicinato alla sua collega e le aveva chiesto di ballare. Lei aveva sorriso, e dopo essere arrossita visibilmente, aveva annuito.  
Sotto lo sguardo di tutta la sala, i due si erano mossi a tempo con la musica, eseguendo un lento, senza staccare gli occhi l’uno dall’altra.

Alla fine della serata, quando entrambi avevano ormai ballato con alcuni degli invitati, si erano congedati. Aveva guidato Thomas, perché Emilia sembrava distratta, anche se probabilmente non per colpa dello champagne.  
Ma, appena prima di parcheggiare l’auto davanti all’appartamento, il suo telefono era squillato. Era Karen, il tecnico della scientifica che si occupava del caso. Aveva messo in vivavoce.

“Chiedo umilmente perdono per aver interrotto la serata, ma ho grosse novità.”

La sua patner, che sembrava ormai attenta, si era messa seduta, curiosa. “Dai, che hai scoperto di interessante?”

“Abbiamo un sospettato di alto calibro.” Dopo un paio di istanti di silenzio, la voce del tecnico aveva comunicato una notizia sconvolgente, che per poco non aveva fatto impallidire Emilia. “Il bel principe Benjamin, che in realtà è un bell’impostore. Ho trovato il suo DNA sotto le unghie della vittima, mi conviene venire al distretto.”

Appena prima di chiudere, avevano sentito un leggero schiocco di labbra, a cui nessuno dei due aveva fatto troppo caso.  
Thomas, nello sguardo delle collega, leggeva quanto la notizia l’aveva spiazzata. Dopo il ballo, era sparita col principe in giardino per un po’, ed era tornata col sorriso sulle labbra. Aveva supposto fin dal loro primo incontro che ci fosse stato un colpo di fulmine, e in quel momento avrebbe solo voluto rassicurarla, ma frasi fatte come ‘Forse è solo un malinteso’ sarebbero state inutili, così aveva poggiato la mano sulla sua e guidato più in fretta che potesse.  
Giunti al distretto, Karen, una ragazza poco più giovane di lui, col visino dolce e i capelli castano scuro leggermente scompigliati, come al solito, dopo essere uscita dall’ufficio di Cecilia, veniva verso di loro col fascicolo in mano.

Emilia, con lo sguardo triste, aveva osservato il rapporto in silenzio.  
Per dare voce ai suoi pensieri, Thomas aveva domandato “Hai ripetuto le analisi più volte? Sei completamente sicura?”

“Più che sicura. Non ci sono dubbi che delle cellule dell’erede al trono sul corpo di Adam, e il capitano vuole vedervi nel suo ufficio!”

Prima che uno dei due potesse commentare, era corsa via, mentre loro entravano nell’ufficio, sotto lo sguardo dei pochi agenti in servizio, distratti dai loro abiti sgargianti.  
“Non dovete più avere contatti con la famiglia reale al di fuori del lavoro. Visto che, fino a che un medico scelto dai reali non eseguirà le analisi e confermerà le analisi dell’agente Cooper, il principe Benjamin è ancora un sospettato difficile da perseguire. Ho un appuntamento col capo della polizia domani mattina negli uffici amministrativi, e penseremo a una strategia. Adesso andate a casa, domani vi voglio qui puntuali, e tenetevi pronti: questo caso è una faccenda grossa.”

Gli aveva congedati senza ulteriori domane. Thomas aveva accompagnato Emilia, e vedendola esausta, aveva deciso di tornare a casa a piedi.  
Prima di dormire, senza pensarci, aveva scritto un messaggio a Richard.

>


	7. Everything Is Going To Be Alright

Aveva passato la notte insonne, pensando agli eventi del giorno precedente.  
Nel suo paesino queste cose non succedevano e concetti del genere gli erano completamente estranei; quella che aveva in mano adesso era un’indagine che avrebbe potuto avere risvolti enormi sull’Inghilterra e sulla società mondiale.  
Lo scandalo nazionale sarebbe stato enorme.

Ma non spettava a lui pensarci. Quindi, come tutte le mattine da un paio di giorni, si era diretto allo Starbucks in cui lavorava Richard.  
Al solito tavolo, Emilia inzuppava biscotti nella schiuma del caffè, pensierosa. Il barista si era avvicinato a lui, mentre erano ancora lontani dalla sua patner.

“Non per fare l’impiccione, ma dov’è la ragazza che fino a ieri sorrideva sempre?”

“Il principe non ha ancora avuto tempo di portarle la scarpetta di cristallo.”

Con un sorriso amaro, si era seduto davanti al suo solito frappuccino. Entrambi avevano consumato la colazione in silenzio, e avevano fatto la strada verso Scotland Yard a piedi.  
All’arrivo, Emilia aveva fatto finta di nulla e si era messa alla scrivania come se nulla fosse.

Il clima era teso, silenzioso, molto più di quanto lo era stato di recente. La calma apparente era stata spezzata dai passi di Cecilia, reduce dalla riunione coi vertici della polizia.  
Senza dire una parola, aveva fatto ad entrambi cenno di entrare nell’ufficio. Si era seduta alla scrivania, levando la giacca della divisa e borbottando qualcosa che suonava come ‘Stupide formalità.’

“E’ cominciata la procedura per confermare le nostre scoperte. Il capo dell’ufficio stampa di Kensington Palace indirà una conferenza stampa, ci hanno preceduto sul tempo.” Dopo aver fatto segno a entrambi di sedersi, aveva continuato. “Oggi pomeriggio il principe Benjamin sarà qui con una stuolo di avvocati. Arriveranno in un blindato oscurato e nessuno a parte noi tre ne sarà a conoscenza, vogliono mantenere la massima segretezza. Adesso andate, se tutto va bene per la fine della settimana sarà tutto concluso.”

Consci che ormai la risoluzione era nelle mani del destino, Thomas aveva cominciato a scrivere il rapporto preliminare, mentre Emilia studiava alcuni vecchi casi irrisolti, rivolgendo uno sguardo al telefono che vibrava sulla scrivania  
Alle cinque in punto, erano scesi insieme a Cecilia nel parcheggio sotterraneo. Re Bryson, la Regina Victoria e il principe Benjamin erano scesi seguiti da uno tre avvocati, il solito segretario e il capo delle guardie del corpo.  
Erano stati condotti in un piano adibito apposta, Ben era stato condotto in una saletta con gli avvocati e i due detective avrebbero condotto l’interrogatorio. Sarebbe stato meglio che Emilia non ci fosse stata, ma per quanto ne sapeva lui avevano solo ballato.

Niente strategia del poliziotto buono e di quello cattivo, solo domande dirette. Dopo averli letto i diritti, aveva accettato di parlare, liquidando gli avvocati indirettamente.

“Voglio raccontare la mia versione.” Aveva detto, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Di recente, sono scivolato mentre ero in montagna e sono stato ricoverato alcuni giorni. Durante un prelievo, un medico, uno specializzando, si è reso conto che il mio gruppo sanguineo non era compatibile con quello dei miei. Ufficialmente non avrebbe dovuto dirmelo, avrebbe dovuto insabbiare il fatto che potevo essere un figlio ‘bastardo’, ma lo ha fatto comunque. Così io ho chiesto un’analisi del DNA e ho capito che in realtà non ero un principe.”

“Come hai trovato la vittima?” Aveva detto Emilia, cercando di non sembrare distrutta dalla situazione.

“Ho fatto delle ricerche. Ho scoperto che un bambino era nato proprio il mio stesso giorno nello stesso ospedale; usando la mia influenza, ho richiesto il gruppo sanguineo del bambino e dei suoi genitori, e ho mandato tutto a quello specializzando. Mi ha confermato che c’erano ottime possibilità che fossimo stati scambiati alla nascita. Gli avevo spedito tutto, raccontando tutto e chiedendoli di portare duecento sterline per il test del DNA. Purtroppo non potevo tirarli fuori io, o qualcuno se ne sarebbe accorto.”

Gli avvocati sembravano nervosi, come se non approvassero la cosa. Probabilmente, nel frattempo, Cecilia stava comunicando a quelli che, esclusi titoli e ricchezze, erano comunque genitori, che il loro unico figlio era morto senza che loro lo conoscessero mai.

“Dov’era la notte del 12 dicembre?”

“A Oxford, dai miei zii. Una piccola cena con loro e alcuni cugini, il Re e la Regina erano a palazzo, tornati da Madrid solo il giorno prima. Sono stato con loro fino a tarda notte.”

Emilia aveva sorriso, ma Thomas no. I parenti sono l’alibi più scadente, lo aveva imparato in Scozia questo, e la faccenda li puzzava troppo.

Alla fine, senza alcuna prova, avevano mandato via tutto il ‘convoglio’ comunicando che avrebbero controllato l’alibi.  
I due poliziotti erano rimasti a sistemare, mente Cecilia tornava al suo ufficio.  
“Credo sia lui il colpevole.”

Per poco, la sua collega non era sbottata. “Ha un dannatissimo alibi, non è lui, lo so!”

 

Vuoi lo stress, vuoi tutti gli eventi di quei giorni, entrambi erano pieni di tensione repressa. “Ha imparato a memoria il copione, non lo capisci? Avete solo ballato una sera, non puoi dire di conoscerlo!”  
       
“Io sono in-” Si era bloccata, ed era andata via.

Thomas era rimasto solo, nel silenzio. Si era riscosso e aveva preso l’ascensore, mandando un breve messaggio a Richard.

>


	8. Just A Kiss On Your Lips (In The Moonlight)

La situazione era a un punto morto.  
Emilia era uscita prima, usando la scusa di un mal di testa, e lui era rimasto alla scrivania a rimuginare sull’accaduto. Era convinto della colpevolezza di Benjamin, e dubitava dell’alibi.  
Ma la cosa che continuava a riempirlo di dubbi era il perché la sua collegalo difendesse con così tanto ardore.  
Che...si fosse innamorata di lui? Non era poi così strano, innamorarsi di un principe.

Tutti i suoi pensieri erano però stati interrotti da un messaggio di Richard.

>

Lo faceva sorridere, anche senza starli vicino, ed era una sensazione strana. Non si era mai innamorato veramente, non conosceva le sensazioni che donava l’essere amati, il sentire farfalle nello stomaco a uno sfiorarsi di labbra.

 

Aveva scosso la testa, uscendo dall’ufficio. Lui era etero, non cotto di un barista laureato in medicina legale, con i capelli biondi e gli occhi magnetici.  
Preso del ricordo della prima volta in cui aveva osservato quegli occhi blu, era arrivato da Starbucks senza neanche accorgersene.

Lo aveva trovato intento a smaltire gli ordini e appena i loro sguardi si erano incontrati, per un istante, mentre lui si avvicinava, aveva smesso di pensare a tutto. Non c’erano gli omicidi, né il clima frenetico di Londra, ma solo il suo sorriso e il profumo del frappuccino che teneva in mano.

“Qui finisco tra un’ora, ma se puoi aspettare a casa ho dei biscotti migliori di quegli che fanno qui. E anche qualcosa di più sostanzioso.”

Aveva sorriso, mormorando un /Ti aspetto/ e, si era seduto al solito tavolo vicino alla finestra sorseggiando il solito frappuccino.  
In Scozia era solito bere un semplice caffè con una dose abbondante di zucchero, insieme a una ciambella. Adesso, invece, non desiderava altro che quella bevanda calda e provare uno dei muffin colorati esposti sul bancone.  
Ma sentiva lo stomaco chiuso, quindi aveva optato per continuare a bere in silenzio.

Era arrivato a Londra per caso, a causa di una scommessa, e dal suo arrivo era stato risucchiato in un vortice di persone ed eventi. Un caso che avrebbe causato uno scandalo mondiale, Emilia, Richard, Karen, la frenesia di una metropoli sconosciuta ai suoi occhi di giovane poliziotto.  
Non sapeva se sarebbe stato tutto così, se avrebbe continuato a non far parte della categoria di poliziotti con la possibilità di tornare a casa senza il peso di un caso irrisolto sulle spalle.  
Era però certo di una cosa: non sarebbe stato capace di tornare alla sua vecchia vita, che sarebbe risultata monotona paragonata alle sfumature della capitale inglese.

Poi, senza accorgersene, Richard si era seduto accanto a lui. Non aveva più la divisa, ma una camicia bianca che risaltava sulla sua pelle scura, e i suoi riccioli sembravano ancora più indomabile del solito.  
Era bellissimo.

“Allora, bell’addormentato, pronto per andare?”

“Non rinuncerei mai ai biscotti!”

Erano scoppiati a ridere insieme, uscendo dal locale, diretti verso la metropolitana. Per via del numero di pendolari che a quell’ora del giorno tornavano a casa dal lavoro, si erano trovati stretti l’uno all’altro.  
E per completare il quadretto, quando la metropolitana si era fermata, Thomas gli era praticamente caduto a dosso. Il tutto era stato liquidato con un altro sorriso.

L’appartamento distava pochi passi. Situato al secondo piano di un piccolo condominio, era letteralmente invaso dai libri. Trattati di medicina, libri gialli, saggi di psicologia criminale.  
Un pianoforte nero riempiva quasi totalmente il piccolo salotto, completato da un divano e una televisione appesa al muro.  
La prima tappa d’obbligo, però, era stata la cucina. Profumava di cioccolato, vaniglia e miele alla cannella.

Richard aveva preso una scatola a forma di orso dal piano di lavoro e aveva estratto un biscotto tondo e scuro.

“Una delle mie ricette preferite: cacao, nocciole e spezie. Se mi racconti del caso ti regalo tutta la scatola.”

“Corruzione di pubblico ufficiale? Dovrei arrestarti, Richard.”  
Erano scoppiati a ridere entrambi, per poi spostarsi con la scatola sul divano. Si erano seduti vicini, ma non troppo.  
Thomas aveva preso un biscotto, gustandosi il sapore intenso di quel piccolo pezzo di paradiso.

“Tu dovevi fare il pasticciere, te lo dico io!” Aveva dato un altro morso, lasciando cadere alcune briciole sui pantaloni. “Comunque, credo di doverti qualche spiegazione per il messaggio di ieri sera.”

“Sono tutto orecchie.”

 

“Anche se ufficialmente non dovrei dirtelo, il morto era il vero erede al trono. Scambio alla nascita, a quanto si suppone. Io credo sia colpevole, ma penso Emilia si sia innamorata di lui. Qualche ora fa abbiamo ‘litigato’ per questo, lei crede sia innocente.”

“Thomas” Gli aveva passato un altro biscotto, per poi riprendere a parlare. “Fino a che una giuria non lo avrà condannato, non è colpevole. Innocente oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio, ricordi? E poi, prova a metterti nei suoi panni. Se fossi io un sospettato non mi difenderesti anche davanti all’evidenza?”

Dal modo in cui si mordeva il labbro, anche Richard aveva capito da solo quanto quella frase fosse dettata dall’impulsività.  
Nel frattempo, quasi inconsciamente, si erano avvicinati. Quante volte aveva sognato quel momento? Sognato il desiderio di sfiorare quelle labbra morbide con le proprio? Di stringerlo a sé?

Sentiva le mani sudate, il cuore battere forte nel petto, e appena prima che si baciassero, aveva sussurrato “Credi che sia stato il maggiordomo?”.  
Si sentiva quasi sollevato da terra, in un altro mondo. Dopo i primi istanti, la dolcezza con cui il bacio era iniziato era scomparsa, lasciando spazio a un aumento di passione.  
La situazione si era fatta convulsa, le mani che strappavano i bottoni, si immergevano nei capelli. I vestiti volavano via, la pelle bollente si sfiorava, i tocchi leggeri strappavano gemiti.  
Le spinte veloci, il rumore dei baci.

Profumo di cioccolato e sospiri stanchi.  
Loro due.  
Soli, felici, in una notte calma, a seguito della tempesta.

E appena prima che Thomas si addormentasse tra le sue braccia, Richard aveva mormorato una frase al suo orecchio.

“Era proprio il colpevole a cui pensavo.”


	9. For Every Crime, There Is A Right Punishment

La mattina dopo, Thomas era arrivato miracolosamente in orario.

Richard si era dovuto alzare presto. Lo aveva svegliato con un bacio e una tazza di caffè sul comodino, insieme a una sua camicia pulita.  
Avevano preso la metro insieme, cercando di non comportarsi come due piccioncini innamorati. Si erano salutati davanti a Starbucks, e poi il detective si era incamminato col sorriso sulle labbra.  
Tutto sembrava così strano. Non aveva mai sospettato di essere interessato agli uomini, ma il solo ripensare ai baci di Richard gli faceva venire la pelle d’oca. Si sentiva così fortunato ad aver incontrato, per caso, qualcuno come lui.

Entrando in centrale, aveva cercato di far finta di nulla, ma quando Emilia si era avvicinata, era stato ovvio sospettare che la collega avesse già capito tutto quello che era accaduto la notte prima.

“Mi dispiace per quello che è successo, sono stata un’idiota.”

Lo avevano detto in contemporanea, finendo poi per scambiarsi un sorriso. Sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui si sarebbero abbracciati, ma non era il caso, non circondati da poliziotti.  
Lei lo aveva guardato, osservando attentamente la camicia che indossava.

“Camicia blu scuro, di un taglio diverso di quelle che porti di solito. Mio nonno è un sarto, questi dettagli li noto, quindi parla!”

Thomas si era guardato la camicia, senza notare poi grande differenza. Ma ormai.

“E’ di Richard, sì, e sì, ho dormito da lui. Adesso ti prego, non metterti a saltellare per la stanza, non è ancora ufficiale.”

“Passare la notte a casa sua, indossare i suoi vestiti, averli dato un nomignolo romantico...mi sembra una relazione abbastanza seria questa.”

Prima di poter commentare, l’aveva vista arrossire visibilmente.  
Aveva deciso di evitare l’argomento, così entrambi avevano passato la mattina sulle scartoffie. Ogni tanto Emilia scriveva messaggini, per poi tornare al lavoro come se nulla fosse. Lui invece apriva il cassetto della scrivania, dove c’era ancora il bicchiere del primo frappuccino.

Purtroppo, aveva ancora una promessa da mantenere: doveva risolvere il caso, a qualunque costo.

 

Proprio in quel momento, Karen arrivò alla loro scrivania, con un fascicolo tra le mani.

“Finalmente sono riuscita a fare il tossicologico del povero principe. All’inizio il medico legale aveva sospettato che si fosse difeso dall’omicida, ma quando è spuntato quel ladruncolo, Rook, e si è scoperto che la colluttazione era stata con lui, non si riusciva più a capire come l’assassino abbia fatto a ucciderlo senza resistenza. Così ho avuto un’intuizione: doveva essere stato sedato.”

“Intuizione confermata?” Aveva detto Thomas, chiudendo meglio il cassetto.

“Ho trovato Xanofaz nel suo sangue, una farmaco contro i disturbi del sonno, per ora si vende solo in Spagna, ma dopo l’estate dovrebbe entrare in commercio anche qui.”

Il poliziotto tornava con la mente indietro, ripercorrendo il colloquio con la regina. Ricordava che sembrava particolarmente stanca, e successivamente, nell’interrogatorio di Ben, il ragazzo aveva detto che i genitori erano stati di recente a Madrid.

“E’ stata la regina, ne sono certo. Basterà ottenere un mandato di perquisizione e sono sicuro che…” Si era bloccato, rendendosi conto di cosa stava dicendo. Stavano parlando della loro sovrana, non di una criminale qualunque.

In quel momento, si era reso conto che Cecilia, in piedi dietro di lui, aveva ascoltato tutto.

“Ne sei proprio convinto, McGuigan? Perché se dici di si, e io ottengo quel mandato, ma poi si scopre che era una falsa pista, licenzieranno me, te e la tua cara collega. Quindi mi raccomando.”

“Si, capitano, sono certo che troverò qualcosa di davvero importante se otteniamo quel mandato.”

“Allora lo avrai.” Era tornata nel suo ufficio, lanciando un’occhiata a loro tre. Forse più a Karen, ma non poteva esserne certo.

-

Un’ora dopo, Cecilia era uscita soddisfatta, dirigendosi verso di loro. “Ho dovuto chiedere un paio di favori, ma avete l’autorizzazione. Adesso andate prima che il giudice cambi idea.”

Erano corsi in macchina, dirigendosi verso il palazzo con altre auto della polizia e un gruppo di agenti della scientifica, capitanata da Karen.  
Le guardie, una volta visto il mandato, erano stati costretti a lasciarli passare. Ad accoglierli, un Re e una Regina meno felici di vederli dell’ultima volta, seguiti dall’immancabile segretario e dalla guardia personale di lei, che sembrava il più preoccupato dei quattro. Ma stavolta Benjamin, l’ormai ex principe, non c’era.

“Mi chiedo cosa avete in mente. Noi non abbiamo ucciso nostro figlio, non sapevamo neanche della sua esistenza, lasciateci vivere in pace il nostro lutto.”

Li avevano superati in silenzio, dirigendosi verso la stanza dei reali. Avevano cominciato da una specchiera, ricoperta di profumi vari, e sbirciando nei cassetti, Thomas aveva trovato un flacone di pillole.  
Le aveva mostrate a Karen, che aveva sorriso soddisfatta, annuendo.

Emilia aveva chiamato Cecilia, che a sua volta aveva chiamato il pubblico ministero.  
In poco più di cinque minuti, erano usciti dalla stanza, e la collega gli aveva passato le manette.

“Regina Victoria Emma Joanne I, la dichiaro in arresto per l’omicidio di Adam Cavanaugh, ha il diritto di rimanere in silenzio, tutto ciò che dirà potrà essere usato contro di lei in tribunale.”

Victoria cercava di opporsi, mentre procedevano lungo la sala. Thomas nel profondo del cuore sentiva che non era stata lei, ma non poteva far nulla. C’erano le prove che era stata lei...poi un voce spezzò la tensione della stanza.  
Era un urlo, che continua a risuonare, sbattendo violentemente contro le pareti.

“BASTA! Sono stato io, lasciatela andare!” La guardia personale, Malcolm, aveva spinto via Thomas, facendo tentennare le manette.  
Per un istante tutto si era fermato. I poliziotti non sono ben certi di aver capito, mentre lo sguardo della Regina era fisso su Malcom, in silenzio.

“L’ho amata, più di quanto quel sovrano che voi amate tanto potrà mai fare. La conosco da quando era bambina, l’ho vista crescere, e giorno per giorno mi sono innamorata di lei. Anche quando si è sposata, non ho smesso di starle accanto. E quando ho scoperto cosa aveva combinato quel buono a nulla di Benjamin dovevo impedirlo, impedire che Victoria finisse in quello scandalo. Ho messo la pelle di Benjamin sotto le unghie di Adam, per incastralo.” Emilia aveva preso la manette, mettendogliele con rabbia. “Ho ucciso quel ragazzo per lei.”

 

I due detective si avvicinarono all’uscita dalla stanza, con il colpevole. Ma prima di attraversare l’arcata della porta, la sovrana si era avvicinata e li aveva dato uno schiaffo sul viso.

“Hai ucciso il mio unico figlio, come credi che ciò mi avrebbe fatto innamorare di te?”

Senza darli tempo di rispondere erano andati via, facendolo salire su un’auto. Thomas si era messo alla guida, insieme a un altro detective.  
Emilia non li aveva neanche rivolto uno guardo, aveva preso la macchina ed era andata via, attraverso i cancelli d’oro di Buckingham Palace.


	10. The End Of The Beginning

Dopo appena un giorno dall’arresto di Malcom, le accuse erano state convalidate ed era stato fatto un accordo, perché il processo avrebbe causato un impatto mediatico troppo grande, e a palazzo c’era tropo a cui pensare. Tra cui l’organizzazione del funerale, con tutti gli onori normalmente dati a un principe.  
Ergastolo, senza possibilità di uscire per buona condotta.  
Per Thomas, era stato un traguardo personale. Era in Inghilterra da meno di un mese, e già aveva rinchiuso il suo primo colpevole in cella.  
Ma, nonostante la cosa lo rendesse soddisfatto, non riusciva a levarsi di dosso un orribile sensazione di preoccupazione.  
Emilia non rispondeva al telefono e lui era teso come non mai. Non voleva allertare nessuno, perché forse non era successo niente, forse era semplicemente a casa a riposare.  
Quel caso per lei non era stato per niente facile.  
Decise, comunque, di andare a cercarla. Il rapporto poteva aspettare un altro giorno e il capitano era andato a parlare con i grandi capi.  
Aveva cominciato a dirigersi verso l’appartamento della collega, ma senza pensarci aveva svoltato verso lo Starbucks di Richard.  
Era entrato, e si era avvicinato al bancone.

-Riesci a farti coprire? Ho una faccenda urgente da sbrigare e mi servi tu.-

-Arrivo.-  
Aveva scambiato due parole con un collega e si era sfilato il grembiule, avvicinandosi a lui. Lo aveva preso per mano, ed erano usciti dal locale.  
-Che succede? Sembri preoccupato.-  
-Non trovo Emilia. Non risponde al telefono, e non è al distretto.-

Senza dire una parola, lo aveva baciato e poi aveva fermato un taxi. Cinque minuti dopo, erano davanti casa di Emilia.  
Thomas aveva una mano sulla pistola, pronto ad estrarla in caso di emergenze. Richard lo seguiva in silenzio.  
Aveva bussato alla porta ed atteso alcuni secondi.  
-Emilia, ci sei? Sono Thomas, apri.-  
Qualche istante dopo, la porta si era aperta. Ben, con solo i pantaloni del pigiama, ed Emilia, in vestaglia poco dietro di lui, li stavano osservando. La situazione aveva qualcosa di surreale.  
Prima che Richard avesse tempo di fare un commento sarcastico sulla cosa, i due si erano allontanati, permettendo loro di entrare. Si erano poi diretti verso la cucina, e mentre l’ex principe preparava il tè, i tre si erano seduti al tavolo per la colazione.  
Nessuno di loro sapeva come iniziare la conversazione, ma poi la sua collega aveva preso la parola.  
-Credo di dovervi qualche spiegazione.- Emilia si era messa a giocare con una coccia di capelli, nervosa. -Ci siamo baciati la notte del ballo, lui era così affascinante e io ho sempre sognato di avere un vero principe azzurro. Quando poi è venuto fuori che lui era l’indiziato principale, io non riuscivo a crederci. L’ho chiamato, gli ho chiesto di venire da me. Mi ha ripetuto che non era l’assassino e io mi sono fidata di lui.-  
Ben aveva versato il liquido ambrato nelle loro tazze e si era seduto accanto ad Emilia, sorridendo.  
-Avevo spento il telefono, ieri sera, perciò non ho risposto. Ci sono novità sul caso?-  
-Le accuse sono state confermate, senza attenuanti. Ergastolo, resterà in prigione a vita per aver ucciso l’erede al trono. E chiedo scusa per aver creduto che tu fossi colpevole, Benjamin.-  
Lui aveva scosso la testa, stringendo la mano di Emilia. -Hai solo fatto il tuo lavoro, non te ne faccio una colpa.-  
Thomas aveva bevuto un sorso di tè, e si era alzato, guardandoli. -Prenditi cura di lei, d’accordo?-  
Lui aveva annuito, e il detective aveva trascinato via Richard. Tutto era andato per il verso giusto, l’indagine era chiusa e un assassino in meno girava per le strade di Londra.  
Dopo essere usciti da casa, quindi, aveva stretto il suo /fidanzato/ a sé e lo aveva baciato. 

Avevano camminato insieme verso casa di Thomas, pronti a un paio di biscotti al cioccolato e una film romantico. Il turno tanto sarebbe saltato comunque, e Starbucks poteva andare a quel paese: voleva una svolta nella sua vita, e smettere di fare il barista.  
Thomas aveva deciso che si sarebbe impegnato al massimo per trovarli un posto come medico legale, perché meritava quel ruolo più di tanti altri.  
Ma, una volta aperta la porta, tutti i loro piani erano andati in fumo: avevano trovato Sarah, seduta elegantemente su una sedia, che puliva una pistola, con accanto un fascicolo targato Top Secret.  
Gli aveva guardati, sorpresa, ma poi aveva sorriso.  
-Pensavo che sareste stati via ancora qualche ora, scusa se non ho avvisato.-  
I due fratelli si erano guardati, lui leggermente sconvolto dalla situazione. -Dimmi che non sei una spia.-  
-Sbagliato, Tommy. Lavoro per l’MI6 da cinque anni. Adesso andate a farei piccioncini, ho delle faccende da sbrigare.-  
Avrebbe riso istericamente, ma si trattenne.   
-Non guardarmi con quella faccia. Ho sempre odiato fare la modella, ma era un’ottima copertura.-  
Sua sorella era un agente segreto, ed era convinto che ciò avrebbe avuto influenza sulla sua vita, un’influenza più potente di quanto mai avrebbe potuto immaginare.  
-E se era una copertura tanto buona, perché l’hai bruciata?-  
-Perché mi serve il tuo aiuto, fratellino.-

Non sapeva cosa volesse dire. Ma, infondo, questo era solo l’inizio di tutto.


	11. Epilogue

Non puoi mai sapere cosa ti presenterà la vita.   
Io ho sempre creduto che c’era un motivo se era nato in periferia, se mia madre mi aveva cresciuto da solo. Ho sempre creduto che quello era il mio posto, che anche se la mia vita non era perfetta, sarei stato comunque felice. Avrei avuto un’auto mia, una donna che amavo al mio fianco e un figlio. Non sarei mai stato ricco, probabilmente, ma avrei cambiato il mondo, nel mio piccolo.  
Poi era arrivata la lettera di Benjamin.  
Non ci avevo creduto in un primo momento, pensavo fosse solo uno scherzo. Ma poi ho ragionato, comprendendo che non esistono coincidenze così grandi, che mia madre non aveva il mio gruppo sanguineo, e che non le sono mai assomigliato davvero.  
E tutto si è fatto chiaro, nella mia mente. Già pensavo a come sarebbe cambiata la mia vita, al fatto che nonostante tutto, avrei voluto portare mia madre con me. Anche se non lo era davvero, volevo che avesse una vita perfetta, come quella che si prospettava diventare a mia.  
Avrei chiesto di far restare anche Ben, perché lo consideravo un po’ come se fosse mio fratello.  
Poi, tutto è stato spezzato. Un uomo mi ha ucciso, e la mia vita era stata conclusa.   
Credevo che la mia famiglia non avrebbe mai saputo chi ero davvero, che i miei genitori non mi avrebbero mai pianto.  
E invece Thomas ha risolto i mio caso, e per questo gli sarò sempre grato.  
Adesso anche lui è felice, mentre il suo Richard li porta il caffè e lo bacia. E’ riuscito a diventare medico legale, e adesso lavorano insieme, grazie a Cecilia.   
Come mio fratello, che adesso sta con Emilia, l’altra detective che si è occupata del mio caso. Son contento che stiano insieme, si meritano entrambi di avere un po’ di tranquillità.  
Benjamin ha realizzato il suo sogno, è diventato uno scrittore di libri per bambini. Oggi ha una presentazione in una libreria a Nothing Hill, sono convinto che diventerà famoso.  
I miei genitori, il Re e la Regina, visitano la mia tomba quasi ogni giorno. Mi hanno seppellito nella cappella reale, come tanti principi prima di me, e mi portano sempre dei fiori, a volte viene anche la madre con cui sono cresciuto, Adeline.  
Spero che riescano a trovare la pace anche loro, prima o poi.  
Sono morto, ma ciò non mi impedirà di vegliare sulle persone a cui tengo.

Il mio nome è Adam Cavanaugh, ed ero l’erede al trono di Inghilterra.


End file.
